Fullmoon Party - Venus Garden
Fullmoon Party - Venus Garden is an event that started on April 4 and ended on April 18, 2013. It introduced a new feature about collecting five different items to unlock a new area. It also introduced Full Moon SSR. On the last two days of the event, the rate of getting Dragon Fruits is doubled and the rate of the super rare raid boss appearing is tripled. How To Play New area "Moonlit Garden" added. Super Raid Boss! On exploration you can encounter Rare Raid Bosses named Emerald Demon Rosen Cruger and beating them, sometimes his stronger counterpart Crimson King Rosen Galgos. By defeating them you gain various amounts of Gil, Kujata, Battle Elixirs, Event Points, additionally Discoverer and MVP gain Dragon Fruits of which 5 are required to open a special 1-floor dungeon named Dragon Area. Rule Like previous Fullmoon Party events this also featured 3 Dungeons of 100 Floors and an unending fourth Dungeon that can be explored by using AP. Bosses Rosa Foetida Garden Rosa Canina Garden Rosa Chinensis Garden Moonlit Garden Treasures of Venus Garden 3 Color Buds New feature! Dragon Challenge Dragon Area is made up of 3 different areas named Intro Area, Mid Area and Deep Area, each having Fruits Dragon Raid Boss encounters in each and give several of the treasures required to unseal 4 Event Cards per step. Special Interim Reward Event Effective Cards Event Pt Boosters Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. ATK Boosters Rewards Dragon Area Dragon Fruits Individual Acquisition Ranking Intro Area Mid Area Deep Area Area Clear Rosa Foetida Garden Rosa Canina Garden Rosa Chinensis Garden * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Treasure When you collect 50 of each Treasure, you will be able to obtain the following Hidden Treasures: * Blanche's Hair Ornament will appear after you find 50 each of Rudbeckia's Wings, Lupinus' Pommel and Salvia's Corsage. * You can receive up to 5 of Flower Dragon Rudbeckia, Rainbow Saint Lupinus, and Curious Cruelty Salvia each. * You can receive up to 2 of White Rose Queen Blanche. Achievement Reward * Only the first 100 players to reach 5000000 EPt will receive Legend CP x3. * Only the first 50 players to reach 10000000 EPt will receive Apocalypse. * Only the first 10 players to reach 30000000 EPt will receive Sacred Emperor Ideion LR. Ranking Individual EP Ranking Daily Ranking During the event, the top Event Pt earners will receive the following rewards! Guild Event Pt Ranking * Only members who contributed more than 10000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #1-10. * Only members who contributed more than 5000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #11-500. * Only members who contributed more than 1000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #501-10000. Gallery Venus Garden Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Venus Garden Screenshot 2.png|Event Frontpage Venus Garden Screenshot 3.png|Fighting Monsters with a Guild Member Venus Garden Screenshot 4.png|Fighting an Area Boss Venus Garden Screenshot 5.png|Figthing the Event Raid Boss Venus Garden Screenshot 6.png|Encountering Flower Kujata Venus Garden Screenshot 7.png|3 Color Buds Venus Garden Screenshot 8.png|Accessing the Secret Area Venus Garden Screenshot 9.png|Fighting Monsters in Secret Area Venus Garden Screenshot 10.png|Unlocking a Sealed Card Venus Garden Screenshot 11.png|Obtaining a Sealed Card Category:Event